Globo de helio
by Panquem
Summary: Achele y Heya y lo efímera que es la vida en una alberca, globos y mariposas. One Shot


Nadie me pertenece y eso es bueno porque no quiero a nadie xD jajaja, supongo que es la "continuación" de _Más allá de una caja de cartón; _ desde que escuche esta canción me dije…DEBO USARLA…pero tengo tantas ideas de fics que están a medio escribir que decidí crearle su propio fic.

Para las personas interesadas, si, habrá continuación para los fics de CUENTO y EN LA VILLA OLÍMPICA :3

Walk Away-James Hunter

Calma y tranquilidad, ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido de los disparadores de las cámaras de reporteros que siempre las estaban siguiendo y eso si que era un milagro.

Se apoyo en el barandal del balcón y respiro profundamente, disfrutando el intenso sol del mediodía, agradecía internamente que su amiga latina tuviera una casa tan escondida y alejada de la sociedad, si no fuera porque siempre que iban las obligaba a ir hasta el pueblo más cercano a hacer las compras, no le molestaría tener su propio _rincón para fantasías sexuales_….aunque ella lo llamaría de otra manera, definitivamente.

Se ajusto sus Rayban y miró hacia abajo, dos de sus mejores amigas nadaban tranquilamente en la pequeña alberca, observó como la morena se acercaba a la rubia y la besaba lentamente para después tomarla de los hombros y hundirla de repente, la rubia enojada se alejó de ella, salió de la alberca y se sentó en uno de los sillones reclinables que había cerca de ahí.

Desde el balcón no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero al ver como la morena nadaba hacia la orilla y bajaba la cabeza sabía que se estaba disculpando.

La rubia negaba rápidamente, señalaba a la latina, después a su cabello y a su nariz, la morena dejó salir lo que parecía una risa contenida y la rubia le lanzó una toalla a la cara.

Dianna se rió de la situación y continuo observando a sus amigas; lo que menos espero fue ver a Naya salir de la alberca, la rubia fotógrafa creyó que se acercaría a la bailarina tratando de enmendar su error a sabiendas que la bailarina no es muy fan del agua, pero en lugar de eso se alejo de ella y camino hacia su casa.

Pudo notar la confusión en Heather a distancia, la cálida brisa del lugar hizo que el vestido de Dianna ondeara entre sus piernas que colgaban del balcón mientras esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su latina amiga.

Sabía de sobra que Naya nunca dejaría a Hemo bajo esas circunstancias, nunca las había visto sin hablarse y suponía que se debía a la inocencia de la morena que contrastaba con el carácter de la rubia…porque, aunque para la mayoría de la gente Naya era la de carácter fuerte, era todo lo contrario cuando estaba cerca de Heather.

_Nadie declaró que, si bien eres fuerte por fuera, lo tienes que ser por dentro. _Sonrió levemente.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al notar dos enormes globos de helio de color rojo y azul de la mano de la latina.

_Darling if ever you refuse me  
Like I know you will one day_

-Naya tiene una manera muy particular de pedir disculpas- Dianna sonrió sutilmente al escuchar esa voz, se había preguntado dónde había estado toda la mañana después de despertar sola en la cama matrimonial que Naya les había apartado para ellas-_Ustedes necesitan un cuarto a prueba de sonido…no se qué haces con la enana, pero en ninguna canción le he escuchado alcanzar esas notas-_A tenido esos globos escondidos durante tres días esperando la oportunidad de dárselos-le contaba Lea sentándose cerca de ella y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia- ¿No son tiernas?-

_I won't let the change confuse me  
I'll know that my cue to walk away_

-Heather es tierna todo el tiempo, me sorprende de Naya, nunca pensé que fuera de las personas que regalan globos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-debajo de ellas Naya continuaba con los globos en la mano justo en frente de Heather que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería parecer una niña de 5 años y lanzarse a los brazos de su novia por el simple hecho de darle un par de globos…un par de enormes y coloridos globos.

-No lo sé, supongo que regalar globos no es lo mío, incluso el hecho de regalar algo no es algo que yo haría-Lea alzó su mano frente a su rostro y le mostro el anillo que tenía-bueno, esa es una excepción, solo digamos que prefiero actuar en lugar de regalar algo efímero-

_When I feel my chances growing slimmer  
And there's every chance they made_

Heather se levantó de la silla reclinable y avanzó frente a Naya sin dejar de mirar los enormes y coloridos globos, la latina tomó el rojo y lo amarro la mano derecha de la rubia.

-Con que efímero…yo no pienso así, si regalas algo es porque quieres que la otra persona sepa lo importante que es para ti-

-Pero el globo se desinflaría- Naya amarró el azul a su mano izquierda-o en el peor de los casos se iría volando.

-No dejaría que se fuera…y si deja de volar con la misma intensidad, usaría mi propio aire para mantenerlo a flote-La bailarina abrazo a su novia sin importarle que los listones de los globos de enredaran en sus cuerpos.

-¿Ignorarías incluso las leyes de la física?-sonrío divertida Dianna- ¿Por un simple globo?-

_When the lovelight in your eyes grows dimmer  
I'll know that's my cue to walk away_

-¿Has oído hablar de _si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue?_-Dianna asintió- Yo pienso diferente, si de verdad amará algo y me corresponde, nunca dejaría que se fuera-La fotógrafa volteo a verla levantando una ceja- al menos no dos veces-Ambas regresaron la vista a la pareja que seguía totalmente abstraída de lo que pasaba, los globos comenzaron a moverse vivamente debido al viento.

-¿Y si llega el momento de separarse?... ¿crees que aquellos globos seguirán juntos a pesar de las desgracias?-

-Supongo que… deben aprovechar la libertad que tienen, mientras tengan ese "algo" que los mantenga a flote-

_I won't hang around where I'm not wanted  
Wouldn't make no sense to stay_

Debajo de ellas tanto Naya como Heather se abrazaban dulcemente, sin ninguna otra intención que el de sentir sus cuerpos, al parecer la latina le decía algo al oído de su rubia porque esta parecía reírse con sus ocurrencias; ambos globos las seguían a pesar del viento, enredados uno con el otro-

-¿Crees que ese "algo" sea suficiente?... ¿y si ese listón llega a romperse con el tiempo?-Lea, que seguía con su cabeza en el hombro de Dianna, tomó la mano de la rubia y la entrelazó-¿No crees que sería mejor algo menos efímero?-

-El tiempo es relativo Di-

-¿Relativo?-

-Un momento a tu lado se siente como una eternidad para mí-

_When I feel my chances growing slimmer  
Cause there's nothing left to say_

De nuevo el silencio aparecía para ambas parejas, Naya disfrutaba la música silenciosa al mover su cuerpo junto al de Heather, quien la abrazaba por el cuello y veía sus enormes globos bailando con ellas.

En el balcón, ninguna de las chicas cambiaba de posición, Lea continuaba con su cabeza reposando en el cuerpo de Dianna con los ojos cerrados, mientras esta seguía observando a la pareja y al par de enormes y coloridos globos que permanecían juntos a pesar de todo.

Frente a la rubia, una pequeña pero hermosa mariposa se posó sobre su rodilla, sin ningún temor ni ninguna intención de moverse.

_When the lovelight in your eyes grows dimmer  
I'll know that's my cue to walk away_

-¿Por qué no una mariposa?- la pregunta tomó de improvisto a Lea que levantó ligeramente su cabeza para mirar a su novia, la mariposa seguía ahí.

-¿Mariposa?-

-Sí, son bellas y delicadas y al igual que los globos se dejan ir con el viento…no les importa el mundo que las rodea, no son como las abejas que trabajan todo el día-ambas sonrieron- las mariposas se dejan llevar, son símbolo de la libertad e incluso cuando su pareja de toda la vida muere, la que queda muere días después de soledad-

-Esos son los caballitos de mar-

-¿en serio?...bueno, prefiero ser una mariposa que un globo, ¿tú no?-

-No, las mariposas no dependen de nadie para vivir…yo dependo de ti-la mariposa se alejo de ambas para terminar posándose en el globo rojo que sostenía Heather, segundos más tarde llegó otra mariposa del mismo color y se posó en el azul que sostenía Naya.

Ambas parejas se besaron bajo el sol de medio día y el viento que movía débilmente al par de enormes y coloridos globos con dos mariposas sobre ellos.


End file.
